


babylon doesn't love you

by liesmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, i wrote an au based on my au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ryan's a good man. he has a job at a little gaming company, an apartment, he pays taxes</p><p>he doesn't deserve this punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	babylon doesn't love you

Ryan doesn’t know how he got stuck with the demon, but he knows it’s annoying.

It came a week ago in the office, laid back in Geoff’s chair. Sticks his hand out and smiles, says it’s name is _Gavin_ , and from what Ryan remembers, demons aren’t supposed to _say_ that, but he takes the demon’s hand anyways and shakes it like an idiot. Demon smiles at him again and Ryan counts the teeth, half amazed so many can fit into such a stupid mouth, and half terrified because they could kill him.

Gavin has no interest in killing him a week later, sprawled out on the couch in the office Ryan works at, and Ryan wishes he knew how to get rid of it.

He still doesn’t know how it _came_ , exactly.

Ryan wakes, works, and sleeps with the demon for a week. It’s… less awful than he expected. It’s not a bad feeling to curl up with a warm body at night and Gavin is surprisingly well versed in the technology of the times and helps Ryan with what he can. Of course, no one else sees Gavin; the demon makes sure to keep himself hidden away by magic. When Jack and Geoff ask how he came up with this idea for horse, Ryan just shrugs and ignores Gavin’s laughter.

Now it’s nine days in, and Ryan finally has the idea to question Gavin about his purpose here.

“What do you mean? Isn’t it obvious what I’m doing?”

“No, not really,” Ryan frowns, head tilting, “I still don’t know how you came to exist on this plane, how you got here, nothing like that. So no, it’s not obvious.”

Gavin rolls his shoulders, stretching out on Ryan’s bed with a laptop set on his stomach, lazily clicking through things. “I’m here to help! You called me.”

“I… did not.”

“You did! Remember? You were looking up things to make in Minecraft for Halloween, and you found all those sigils.”

Ryan opens his mouth then closes it, exhaling through his nose and then pinching the bridge of it, shoulders dropping. “... I did.”

“Told you!”

“But aren’t angels supposed to be helpful?”

“I suppose they could be. We’re not all a bad breed! Some of us want to help, honest.”

“Honest,” Ryan repeats the word with a head shake, “to help me. Honest.”

“You’re not making sense.”

“Neither are you, but I’ll drop it,” Ryan murmurs and crawls into bed with Gavin, closes the laptop lid and kisses him.

Gavin responds and then laughs into the kiss, pushes at Ryan’s face. “You really need my help.”

Ryan just rolls his eyes and kisses him again, shuts the demon up and shoves the laptop out of his lap to climb into it.

Things could be worse, Ryan thought, letting Gavin explore his mouth, sighing out soft.

Things could be much, much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i said i'd write more of the demon ryan au.
> 
> i guess i just meant i would write a oneshot w demon gavin bothering ryan


End file.
